thenspppfandomcom-20200214-history
NSPPPs HQ
Origins of the building The building was built around the end of World War 2, when the NSPPP first entered the picture they found a picture of the construction site in 1950 with very familiar people. The building was finished in 1952 and was a three story apartment and a basement and an attic. The building was abandoned a year later after all of its residents disappeared. Before the residents disappeared there was reports from them about ghosts walking the hallways and strange noises coming from the basement. People often believe that the building is haunted by a monster called The Presence. The NSPPP arrived in early 2020 to make the building their HQ The Basement The basement of the building it always flooded, always has a thick smoke there has three rooms in it. The first room is the generator room, that has a large industrial generator with a crap ton of bags of fuel for the generator and a filling cabinet with drugs in it that changes every day. The next room in it has a massive hole in it that seems to be endless. There is another room in the basement but most of the time the door to it has been bricked up. Inside that room there is a infinite hallway with the doors changing all the time that can leave the person it in trapped for a long time. Also residing in the basement is a homeless man from the Soviet Union. The Ground floor On the ground floor there is a reception desk with a picture of the construction site on the wall behind it. To the left of the reception desk there is the door to the basement with a dirty rag and a pair of swimming goggles with a crack on one of the lenses for whenever someone has to enter the basement with the smoke. To the right of the reception desk is the dinning room and the kitchen that Riaz is spending most of his time in it. The Second Floor The second floor is where most of the action happens in the headquarters apart from when The Presence attacks. This floor is home to Johns Office, Jack’s Office (in propaganda dept), The Propaganda Department and Joel’s Janitors Closet The Third Floor The third floor is mostly taken up by Gabe‘s Office that is the most elegant room in the office with marble floors, walls and celling. The rest of the floor is a small closet that is the Security Room that Aaron spends most of his time in it looking through the security cameras. There is a hatch that leads up to the attic in the corner of Gabe’s Office. The Attic The Attic hasn’t been explored that much as when it was first explored they found a mysterious device that looked like a bomb. John thinking it was deactivate decided to kick it which resulted in it ticking. They quickly fled but after a while it stopped ticking, by every once in a while it starts to tick for a random time before stopping.